visit_bluff_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Anomaly
Background * Episode (must be logged into Patreon to view) Plot Set Up Round One Janine's Turn -- The Seven of Wands Discover Something New: Park was Established in 1883, by Son of Sweet and Tire Magnate, John-Peter Foster Jr.0:45:00, audio, part one. In the 50's, the name changed from "The Quality Products Show By Forster Tires and Candy". Agent Tinker enters, sees a plaque comemorating the founding/renaming of the park, and then finds that they cannot leave. They set up a base in a disused Dark Ride, The Woods of Woe. Keith's Turn -- The Nine of Pentacles Items are being duplicated (duped) after falling off the rides, and Agent Snave is using this as a way of gaining money from the Anomaly.0:58:00, part 1 Keith starts a project; The Concern are trying to supercharge the Anomaly. This starts a 5 step clock. Austin's Turn -- The King of Wands Information is being hidden from the team; a second team goes into the park and pulls out duplicates of Agents Barker and Tinker, and doesn't tell the Barker or Tinker who remain in the park. Austin starts a project; Free Ride Weekend. People will arrive, and be unable to leave. Andi's Turn -- The Two of Wands A social expert, Agent TrotterAgent Trotter is the 90th name on the Lacuna (game) name sheet., realises that people are being pulled to the park by a greater force than can be explained by the newspaper Adverts. It is speculated that this could be a form of hypnosis. Andi establishes a fact; none of the park employees ever leave the park. At the end of Andi's turn, Austin explains the process by which the game ends.1:11:54, audio part 1 Round Two Janine's Turn -- The Six of Pentacles r2, j; 6 of pentacles. always fair weather in there. is it a "fake name generator" character ideal of "removes aesthetisiation of it" - next bluff - mariaha al karvajahl. game operator/staff she/her, 59yold, taurus. whenever you look up and notice a game, you see mariah. Keith's Turn -- The Four of Swords k; 4 of swords. trotter and snave are rivals. snave is basic conman, esp given that you can make a bigger scam. something is endangered: vibe check. vibe changes. barker gets stuck in smaller area -- ice cream area. concern's ambivalence is at risk -- things are getting weird due to supercharging. Austin's Turn -- The Tower au: the tower. something critical is destroyed utterly (chat has been chanting for this) the exit is destroyed, but the entrance still works! dark soul fog gate mod -- climb fence, in a different area! supercharge finishes; instead of being duped more, quality changes -- same wallet, more money! different currency! free ride weekend; a tonne of people turn up. lines get long. people cannot leave -- "honey, we'll just wait by the exit until they fix it". can't understand that others cannot leave as well. st andrew's church parking lot. anomalous action: second location opening; Park 2. More coupons printed. "acceptable at either the original, or park 2." Andi's Turn -- The Ten of Cups an: 10 of cups. barker and tinker are duplicated but stopped halfway through! when people aren't looking! the team aquires a penny smasher, which takes pennies but returns other weird things! things people think they need Round Three Janine's Turn -- The Knight of Wands janine's turn! she can't tab! she can't see her cursor! things still work! spoopy! lights are off on her keyboard! night of wands. "A researcher has a extremely dangerous but rewarding plan." tinker lights a fire in a bin, to see if a physical danger may cause the anomaly to let people go -- thinking that the park has currently been interested in keeping people safe and happy. anomaly turns the bin into a bin full of fireworks. and then removes the door to the dark ride lab. tinker is being denied the dark ride lab maria is going from garbage can to garbage can, no longer working on stalls Keith's Turn -- The Page of Pentacles page of pentacles. anomaly figures out how to replicate people's needs outside of the park, as part of a more involved campaign to keep people in. people have pets; so foxes and cyotes and squirrels and moose and bears are now acting like pets! (janine and keith both wanted dog leads when they were kids) people who buy dog leads get "pets". bought a ferret on a ball, now have a river otter "pet". looking at photo of pet -- interpreting desire for pet. 4 step clock: anomaly is providing anomalous actions to the concern -- highest concentration action that isn't trying to leave. learn how to counteract negative desire. Austin's Turn -- The Queen of Wands au; queen of wands. tinker explains to concern that staff is extension of park (via maria). garbage can fire did work; didn't damage, but got attention. get attention. which parts of the park staff are extensions of the park -- frenzied working out. 5 step clock; concern learns to communicate with park. Andi's Turn -- The Knight of Cups an; knight of cups. (knight of pentacles) discover when park first appeared; a year ago! less of a new thing actually a locational thing. first weekend concern has been here, or have they restarted it every time. or don't they know? (consideres loose tinker barter doubles) team meeting: what's the harm? we should go and trust our gut. "i can't leave the egg scrambler" - barker. "i'm going to bring more people here, by putting out an add in the newsletter" - snave. trotter "we gotta maintain it, it's what we do" Round Four Janine's Turn -- The World "far bigger, what scale.0:29:32, audio part 2. people have normal names, not comic book names, not clunky, not sounding cool. happens to be good sounding, regular aestheticization. next bluff has normal people names. the anomaly links time. what the helllll. god this game is so good. "imagine time is a book. time isn't all laid out already. time is a book that gets a page added every year, and that page is a year, ect. the worm is eating the pages as they are added. so, there is, there is to some extent a break, where there is a new page is added, and then is eaten through". "so, has the worm only eaten this page, now- the worm wasn't here a year ago until a minute ago" anomalous action; there's a giant statue of captain kid. sure. Keith's Turn -- The Three of Cups How are people getting paid -- either you can leave, and you have a salary, or you can't, and you just have needs, which the park is providing. park starts providing places to sit! and a medical tent! good food. 0:48:36, audio part 2. friends talk about food for a bit, including funnel cake. project finishes; all concern get their theories proven, disproving all of them (concurrency). barker is trapped in an even smaller area, just the egg spinner. Acquire something new; the suspicion of the community! Austin's Turn -- The Seven of Swords austin; 7 of swords; concern corden themselves off. use talents to intimidate people who get too close, and to hide themselves. concern get sketchy about park goers and staff. the concern disappears agent snave. snave walks into park 2, in order to sting snave. (park 2 does exist, but the park snave goes to does not). aim; to catch agent snave, and stop his plans. Andi's Turn -- The Knight of Swords andi; knight of swords. someone gets out of the park. go through the mechanical part of a ride near the captain kid statue, bring people, who are injured, and go through a door into bluff city. immediately forget, go home, and only remember later. concern learns to communicate with the park. maria give concern keys to trailer, tv in there, click through (using dial) to find John-Peter Foster Jr. This communication is real, and not something that the park is providing for the team because they desire it (like the anomalous results). 4 step negotiation clock: concern starts to negotiate, let some people leave but keep some -- The Concern's goal is to be in control, and know how it works and relates to other. Round Five Janine's Turn -- Temperance There are so many clowns. "Some of them are traditional clowns, comma". They make people relax???? Using bottled water?? clown to guest ratio is higher than you'd think. "personal clown attention" "This is calming, Question Mark" People get meta clowns. CBD Clowns. "Got CBD? The C stands for Clown" clowns but superluminal. clowns turn up and leave, but leave by perspectively getting smaller into a small house. Keith's Turn -- Page of Swords Austin's Turn -- The Wheel of Fortune Andi's Turn -- The Three of Swords Cast * Austin Walker * Keith J Carberry * Janine Hawkins * Andi Clare Characters * Agent Barker * John-Peter Foster Jr. * Agent Tinker * Agent Snave * Agent Trotter * Maria Notes References Category:Live At The Table Episodes